


Thicker Than Blood

by mireailles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireailles/pseuds/mireailles
Summary: Pre-series. Derek/Peter. Peter is Derek's best friend, he makes sure Derek understands that.





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Gen Prompt Bingo. Prompt: Siblings.

Derek has school and Peter has nothing, the two things just happen to coincide with each other. If Peter is bored he’ll sneak around Derek’s school looking for trouble, looking for nothing in particular. And if Derek spots him then that’s when the fun starts. Derek is always fumbling through life, not knowing where he fits in his own Pack and Peter, well, is amused. He’s Derek’s confidant after all, his solid foundation when everything else is falling apart. The only one in the family who will listen to his problems such as being a boy in a Pack full of powerful women, nodding back as if he understands. 

The flavour of the week happens to be Derek’s latest crush, a girl named Paige and of course Peter gets all the juicy details. He remembers when Derek had first told him at the dinner table and Peter had leaned back like he wasn’t listening (he was) and when Derek had stopped and looked at him, that’s when Peter knew he could use this to his advantage.

His plan isn’t elaborate but it’s enough to get the job done because Derek is so naive and basically eats out of his hand already, so it’s an easy sell. Paige is sitting by herself and Derek is looking at her when he thinks she’s not looking. She is though, Peter can smell the arousal on her. He takes the seat right next to Derek, pretends like he’s not interested in what Derek is up to. Derek calls him out on it and Peter just lets the whole thing slide off his back.

What Derek wants and what he needs are two completely different and incompatible things but Peter is his friend and as his friend it’s his job to tell Derek whatever he wants to hear (and whatever benefits him in turn too). He starts by telling him how wonderful Paige is (even though he’s convinced in a few month’s time they’ll be broken up) and how perfect things are hard to come by. Wheedling Derek down takes patience and finesse that Peter has perfected over the years. At first Derek rebukes his attempts, because he’s so sure they’ll never have to confront the werewolf problem.

“They always do,” Peter says in retribution, leaving Derek troubled.

Pack meetings between other Alphas are kept quiet even to those in a Pack, so it’s a complete fluke when Peter stumbles on one by chance. He’s watching Paige and Derek’s little rendezvous when the sound of an approaching Pack stops them dead in their tracks. Derek and Paige are gone but Ennis, Deucalion and Kali have taken their place. He should’ve left, ran as soon as he’d heard the sound, smelled their scents coming closer but he doesn’t. Talia’s already given him warnings about his relationship with Derek but Peter’s never listened to her and probably never will.

He presses himself against the barn’s walls and peers into the little hole. Apparently, there had been altercation involving a member of Ennis’ Pack and the hunters in the area. It’s far more interesting than Derek’s little affair and the other Alphas are too busy with Ennis’ tantrum to pay him any mind.

By the time he reaches home, Derek is already asleep in his room, only Laura is awake to greet him. She stares like she doesn’t want to know what he’s been up to and turns to go to her own room.

Peter stops by the school to check on Derek after the bell rings and classes are over. He’s not in his homeroom, nor is he with his friends. He can’t be with Paige, she’s already left the school. He’s about to give up and return home when a sound catches his attention, it’s the sound of a basketball being dribbled over and over. Derek just stares blankly when he enters the locker room.

Peter sticks his hands in the grate, he pops his claws casually. “You know I’m right, Derek.”

He doesn’t respond, doesn’t do anything but bounce the ball on the floor.

“The bite is a gift,” Peter says.

And Derek looks at him with a mixture of distrust and disgust but Peter already knows that the words have sunk in and that in a few days’ time, Paige will be a werewolf and Peter, of course, will have three more people groveling at his feet, as it should be.


End file.
